Sentimientos de Erizo
by juanmarce23
Summary: es un Fic en donde Sonic porfin le confiesa su gran amor a Amy, la eriza que estubo enamorada de el por muchos años
1. Capítulo 1: Sentimientos Revelados

_Era una mañana tranquila en el planeta Mobius, una criatura angelical abrió los ojos y con un gran bostezo se levanto de su cama, al parecer se trataba de una eriza muy tierna y coqueta, mira hacia su ventana y se da cuenta que es un día precioso, después mira hacia el otro lado donde está su armario, al ver una foto de su amado suspira_

**Amy: **"bostezo" que día tan hermoso, "mira la foto" buenos días mi Sonic precioso

_La Eriza se levanta y comienza a tender su cama para posteriormente salir de su habitación directo a asearse. Pasaron 30 minutos y bajó a la cocina con una gran sonrisa puesto que estaba pensando en aquel Erizo veloz_

**Amy: **Esta vez te sorprenderé, voy a prepararte un gran pastel solo para ti, tengo entendido que para llegar al corazón de un hombre hay que pasar directamente por el estomago "sonríe" hay Sonic, como me gustaría tenerte aquí en este momento

_Amy sacaba recipientes y los ingredientes para el pastel, mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba dicho erizo descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, se notaba muy tranquilo puesto que su archienemigo tenía mucho tiempo que no aparecía para causar destrozos. Después el erizo se levanta y comienza a correr hacia casa de su mejor amigo Tails_

**Sonic: **Veré si ese zorrito ha cocinado algo, muero de hambre

_Al llegar al lugar nota que como de costumbre el zorro estaba en su taller haciendo ajustes a sus aeronaves, sale de un rincón con manchas de grasa en la cara y se emociona al ver a su gran amigo_

**Tails: **Hola Sonic, ¿qué tal te va amigo? Tiene rato que no nos hemos visto

**Sonic: **Es verdad, lo siento, lo que sucede es que he estado un poco ocupado y es por esa razón que no había podido venir a visitarte, por cierto amigo ¿ya desayunaste?

**Tails: **No, aun no pero en este momento preparo algo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

**Sonic: **Claro, muero de hambre

_Ambos personajes entran a casa y en seguida suena el teléfono, Tails acude a contestarlo mientras Sonic se relaja en el sofá_

**Tails: **"En el teléfono" ¿Diga, En que puedo ayudarle?

**Amy: **Hola Tails, que gusto saludarte, oye ¿de casualidad no se encuentra Sonic en tu casa?

**Tails: **"mira a Sonic y baja la voz" eh... si, acaba de llegar hace un instante, dime que ocurre ¿todo bien?

**Amy: **Si, no es nada malo, al contrario quería sorprenderlo con un postre especialmente para él, pero quería pedir tú ayuda

**Tails: **Claro Amy, dime en que puedo ayudarte, bueno, siempre y cuando este dentro de mis posibilidades

**Amy: **Se trata de algo muy simple, para empezar no le menciones que llame por teléfono y mucho menos le menciones que iré a visitarlos, trata de distraerlo y que no se dé cuenta cuando yo llegue ya que si se da cuenta es capaz de salir corriendo como siempre lo hace, el pastel ya está casi listo, así que en un momento mas estaré por tu casa

**Tails: **De acuerdo, tratare de hacer todo lo posible, cuenta conmigo

**Amy: **Gracias Tails, por eso te quiero mucho futuro cuñadito, te veré en un rato mas, chao

_Tails cuelga el teléfono e inmediatamente Sonic pregunta_

**Sonic: **Que sucede hermanito, ¿fue algo importante?

**Tails: **"sobresaltándose" No Sonic, no es nada importante, solo se trataba de Cream, quería invitarme a jugar pero le dije que no podía jeje, bueno hermano, preparemos todo para desayunar ¿te parece?

**Sonic: **Claro, muero de hambre

_Los dos comenzaron a preparar sus alimentos y entre pláticas salió el tema de Amy mientras comían_

**Tails: **Oye Sonic, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**Sonic: **"boca llena" ¿De qué se trata?

**Tails: **Bueno, siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué siempre que Amy intenta acercarse a ti sales huyendo?

**Sonic: **"mira al zorro con desinterés" ¿y a que viene esa pregunta?

**Tails: **Bueno, como te decía, siempre he tenido esa duda, la verdad Amy es una chica linda no ¿lo crees? Bueno, es perfecta para ti, son de la misma especie

**Sonic: **Solo porque eres mi mejor amigo te contare un secreto, pero quiero que prometas que no le dirás nada a nadie ¿entendido? Ya que si lo haces no te lo perdonare

**Tails: **Entendido, puedes confiar en mí, mi boca estará sellada y es difícil que me hagan hablar

**Sonic: **Bueno, primero contestare tu pregunta, salgo corriendo por qué no me agrada que me moleste todo el tiempo, en ocasiones es fastidiosa y empalagosa y cada que me ve intenta abrazarme, eso me disgusta mucho pero…

**Tails: **Bueno, en eso tienes razón, siempre debe darte tu espacio

**Sonic: **exacto, ¿pero sabes algo? Bueno, "se ruboriza" la verdad es que… me agrada esa eriza, tenemos tanto en común, además me encantan sus ojos verdes, es una chica detallista, amable y muy cariñosa, pero la verdad no estoy preparado para tener un compromiso con ella, yo soy un espíritu libre y el tener algo serio es privarme de esa libertad

**Tails: **Bueno, yo no sé muchas cosas con respecto al amor pero yo creo que por amor una persona puede cambiar sus hábitos y su manera de ser, ¿no has pensado que Amy podría cambiar por ti y respetar tu libertad?

**Sonic: **Sinceramente lo dudo hermanito, Amy es una chica muy ensimosa, ya me imagino el primer día, estaría tan emocionada que no querría apartarse de mí en ningún momento, desde los 8 años ha estado súper enamorada de mi, creo que esa actitud es de lo más lógica ¿no lo crees?

_En ese instante suena el timbre, se trataba de Amy quien había llegado para darle su sorpresa a Sonic_

**Tails: **"pensando" (oh no, seguramente es Amy, estaba tan distraído con la plática que olvide que vendría, solo espero que Sonic no salga conmigo) espérame aquí Sonic, iré a abrir, al parecer son vendedores molestos, yo me encargo

_Tails sale rápidamente a abrir la puerta, abre y solo se le queda mirando al gran pastel de chocolate que traía Amy, comenzó a babear y también a intentar picarlo con un dedo _

**Amy: **Calma amiguito, recuerda que este pastel es para Sonic, así que no permitiré que le metas mano ¿entendido? Y dime, ¿aun sigue ahí?

**Tails: **Si, está en la cocina, solo procura no hacer mucho ruido y disculpa por lo del pastel, es que se ve delicioso y yo amo el chocolate

_Ambos entran en silencio y Amy fue la primera en entrar a la cocina, Sonic aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados pensando muchas cosas_

**Amy: **¡SORPRESA!

**Sonic: **"se asusta y brinca" ¡hay! Me has asustado, ¿y sorpresa por qué? No es mi cumpleaños

**Amy: **Lo sé, lo que sucede es que quería sorprenderte con este detalle que hice con mucho cariño para ti "le muestra el pastel"

**Sonic: **"un poco nervioso" No debiste, en verdad "se levanta de su silla y trata de acercarse a la salida de la cocina" vaya, mira la hora, lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van, olvide que deje frijoles en casa y se me van a quemar

**Tails: **Relájate hermano, no es necesario que te vayas "le guiña el ojo" disfruta de tu pastel, se ve delicioso ¿no lo crees?

**Amy:** "pone mirada triste" Entiendo que no quieres estar conmigo, no te preocupes no es necesario que te vayas por que la que se va soy yo, discúlpame si te incomode con mi presencia y si quieres me llevo el pastel

_Amy salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la salida con mirada triste y empezando a llorar, Tails miro a Sonic frunciendo el seño, Sonic noto la molestia de Tails_

**Sonic: **¿Por qué me miras así? Ok, iré a pedirle disculpas a Amy "sale de la cocina"

**Sonic: **Amy por favor espera, no es necesario que te vayas

**Amy: **"se detiene" No Sonic, entendí tu indirecta, lo que pasa es que no quieres estar conmigo, por eso me retiro para que sigan platicando, no te preocupes por mí, ya no volveré a molestarte mas

**Sonic: **Amy, creo que estas exagerando las cosas, no te precipites ¿entendido? "le toma la muñeca jalándola hacia la cocina" ven, acompáñame a probar tu pastel, recordé que si le apague a mis frijoles, ¡vamos!

**Amy: **No Sonic, me has dejado claro que no quieres estar conmigo, no quieras intentar arreglar las cosas solo por lastima

**Sonic: **En verdad no quiero que te vayas, vamos, no te hagas del rogar y vamos a cortar el pastel, no me hagas utilizar la artillería pesada "seguía jalándola hacia la cocina pero Amy insistía en salirse"

**Amy: **Ya te dije que no, me has roto el corazón, ¿que no lo entiendes? "se suelta"

**Sonic: **"vuelve a tomarla de la muñeca jalándola hacia el" Ya te dije, te estás precipitando demasiado, tu lo quisiste, utilizare la artillería pesada "la abraza por detrás y comienza a hacerle cosquillas"

**Amy: **"riendo" para por favor, no mas cosquillas "ríe mas fuerte "por favor Sonic ya para

_En ese momento Amy se voltea y queda a un solo centímetro de la mirada de Sonic, ambos quedaron mirándose mientras cada uno tenía pensamientos_

**Sonic: **(Que hermosos ojos tiene esta niña, a quien quiero engañar, me gusta esta eriza, vamos Sonic tu puedes, se valiente y bésala)

**Amy: **(No puedo creerlo, ¿estaré soñando? Si es así no quiero despertar jamás, por fin noto interés en la mirada de Sonic, pero no comprendo, ¿por qué siempre me muestra desinterés?)

_Amy seguía mirando a Sonic y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, la pensó por mucho pero finalmente se lanzo hacia Sonic y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, y más porque sabía que el erizo podría salir corriendo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el erizo correspondía el beso y comenzó a abrazarla, Amy abrió los ojos y seguía sin creer que Sonic la seguía besando, después de un rato se separan_

**Sonic: **Eh… este… "se sonroja" creo que… este… vamos a comer pastel "camina a la cocina"

**Amy: **"lo detiene de la muñeca" Tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me aclares muchas cosas "seguía muy emocionada"

**Sonic: **Pe pe pe pero ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Qué quieres que te aclare?

**Amy: **Vamos, sentémonos en el sofá, ah pero me olvide de Tails, no podemos platicar aquí

**Sonic: **tengo una idea, vamos a comer pastel y salimos a caminar, ¿qué te parece?

**Amy: **Es una gran idea, espera "saca de su bolso unas esposas y engancha a Sonic con su muñeca" para evitar que huyas de mis preguntas nos esposaremos

**Sonic: **Creo que esto es demasiado ¿no lo crees?

**Amy: **Es una medida de seguridad, y no dejare que te vayas tan fácil, anda vamos a comer

_Los 2 erizos entraron a la cocina y miraron a Tails que ya estaba desesperado de tanto esperarlos_

**Tails: **Ya era hora de que entraran "mira las esposas" ¿pero qué paso? ¿Por qué están encadenados?

**Amy: **Esto es un simple juego, no te preocupes, todo estará muy bien, no es así Sonic?

**Sonic: **"mirada de miedo" si si Amy "mira a Tails y le dice en voz muy baja" (AYUDAME!)

**Tails: **"mira a Sonic pero lo ignora" está bien, bueno empecemos a repartir el pastel

_Los 3 estaban disfrutando del delicioso pastel, en ese momento escuchan una explosión muy fuerte que se logro escuchar muy cerca del lugar, se trataba de Eggman _

**Eggman: **Este lugar es perfecto, construiré aquí mi nuevo centro vacacional, el centro vacacional huevo

**Decoe: **Que nombre tan original doctor, se nota que lo pensó por mucho tiempo

**Eggman: **Guarda silencio hojalata si no quieres que te desarme y te mande al basurero, la verdad es que ya me merecía un descanso y este lugar es perfecto "saca un control remoto" vamos robots constructores, dense prisa, derriben esos árboles frutales y comiencen a construir

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Tails, los 3 comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana para poder checar si veían algo, lo único que vieron fue demasiado humo negro_

**Sonic: **Al parecer el culpable de esto es Eggman, Amy tienes que liberarme para ir a detener a ese gordinflón buscapleitos

**Amy: **No querido, ni creas que te vas a liberar así de fácil de mí, si quieres ir a detener a Eggman tendrás que llevarme contigo

**Sonic: **Amy esto no es un juego, el bosque de Green Hill está siendo destruido, por favor tienes que liberarme

**Amy: **"frunciendo el seño" está bien, tu ganas, solo porque yo tampoco quiero ver el bosque destruido

_Ambos regresan al sofá donde estaba el bolso de Amy, ella saca la llave y al ingresarla a la cerradura de las esposas esta se rompe_

**Amy: **oh oh! Creo que se rompió la llave "sonríe" lo siento

**Sonic: **Pero cómo pudiste romperla, ¿a caso no tienes otra llave?

**Amy: **Si, tengo el duplicado pero lo tengo en casa, si quieres podemos ir hasta allá

**Sonic: **¡Demonios! No me daría tiempo ir por la llave, ni hablar, tendrás que venir conmigo

**Amy: **Gracias Sonic, por eso te quiero, que esperamos, vayamos a darle una paliza al gordinflón feo

_Sonic como pudo cargo a Amy y salió de la casa de Tails corriendo a toda velocidad, al llegar al lugar pudo observar que habían varias construcciones con la cara de Eggman mal hechas, siguió corriendo con Amy en brazos y fue destruyendo algunos robots constructores con sus pies, al llegar a la construcción más grande logra ver a Eggman que se encuentra relajado tomando el sol_

**Eggman: **Al fin llegas erizo, llegas tarde para relajarte en mi centro vacacional, ¿qué te parece la construcción? Es magnífica ¿no crees?

**Amy:** "cara ASCO" Guacala, son miserables, horrible ver tu're odio hacia todos

**Eggman: **Pero que veo, ¿a caso traes a tu novia para que te defienda? Jajajajaja

**Bocoe: **Doctor, no es bueno provocar a esa niña, recuerde que cuando está molesta suele ser peligrosa

**Sonic: **Di lo que quieras panzón, no me quedo de otra así que con o sin Amy te daré una paliza, este lugar era hermoso, pero tenias que venir a destruirlo, tú no tienes remedio "mira a Amy" Amy, si queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad tendremos que luchar unidos ¿entendiste? Pero recuerda que luchar con Eggman es peligroso

**Amy: **Lo sé, yo estoy muy feliz de luchar a tu lado corazón, vamos, nadie detendrá al dúo del amor "sonríe y saca su martillo"

**Eggman: **No te permitiré que destruyas mi centro vacacional, me costó mucho trabajo construirlo

**Sonic: **"mira el lugar" si, se nota que le pusiste empeño al lugar, bien, comencemos a jugar

_Sonic y Amy comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio de Eggman pero en este se abrieron compartimientos de donde salían misiles pequeños, Sonic cargo a Amy y empezó a esquivar los misiles, mientras que Amy con su martillo golpeaba algunos que se regresaban a las construcciones que estaban alrededor destruyéndolos, Eggman al ver este suceso saca un control remoto y llama a uno de sus Robots, era un robot cuadrado que en los brazos tenía 2 especies de misiles atados a un alambre con los cuales daba grandes golpes y destruía todo a su paso (Sonic X capitulo 3) _

**Eggman: **Vamos E-23 acaba con estos erizos entrometidos

**Sonic: **Creo que ya había destruido a este vejestorio "esquiva un ataque" no creo que puedas vencerme con esto "esquiva otro ataque" bien, llego la hora de destruir esta cosa nuevamente, estas lista Amy?, aremos un spin dash múltiple, toma mis manos sosteniendo tu martillo

**Amy: **De acuerdo Sonic

_Ambos se ponen frente a frente tomándose de las manos y Sonic comienza a girar, haciendo que la bola se tiñe de un color morado, se lanzo a gran velocidad y nuevamente atravesó a E-23 haciéndolo explotar y consigo destruyendo lo que quedaba del parque de Eggman, después del movimiento rápido del Spin Dash el martillo de Amy salió disparado golpeando a Eggman y a sus ayudantes, haciendo que salieran volando hacia arriba_

**Eggman: **"gritando" Ya verás erizo, solo porque esta vez no estaba preparado pero volveré, lo juro "se aleja con sus ayudantes"

**Sonic: **Claro Eggman, aquí te estaré esperando para destruir tus planes malvados "mira a Amy" Lo hemos logrado, ahora vayamos a tu casa por la llave

**Amy: **Esta bien pero antes de eso, ahora si me explicaras muchas cosas, ven, vamos del otro lado del lago "lo jala y comienza a correr"

**Sonic: **Espera Amy, no hay tanta prisa

**Amy: **"llegando al lago" muy bien Sonic, pregunta numero 1, ¿yo te gusto?

**Sonic: **¿Por qué la pregunta? Creo que es demasiado precipitado hablar de esto ¿no lo crees?

**Amy: **Calla y respóndeme, ¿te gusto?

**Sonic: **"quedo callado por un instante" La verdad es que…. "se sonroja" (no puedo dejar que Amy se entere de mis sentimientos, creo que lo mejor será mentirle, lo siento Amy probablemente te enojaras conmigo pero tengo mis razones) mira Amy, eres una chica linda, especial y eres una buena amiga, pero la verdad…. Solo me agradas un poco, eres mi mejor amiga

**Amy: **¿Solo un poco? Pues a mí me pareció ver algo diferente hace rato en casa de Tails, no ocultes más tus sentimientos y admítelo de una vez, si me consideraras solo como amiga no hubieras respondido mi beso

**Sonic: **"Pensando y sudando" (¡Demonios! No sé qué decirle, ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle que no? No comprendo) Bueno, lo que sucede es que… lo que pasa es que…. Bueno, en realidad sucede que… "se pone más nervioso y suda mas" me tengo que ir

**Amy: **Esta bien vete, pero recuerda que estoy encadenada a tu brazo así que quieras o no tendrás que llevarme contigo

**Sonic: **"pensando" (Esto se complica cada vez más, ¿ahora qué hago? Por favor caos ¡ayúdame!) Está bien Amy tus ganas, pero solo promete que si te digo lo que pienso me soltaras y dejaras que me vaya de aquí

**Amy: **Si mañana tienes una cita conmigo te libero ¿trato hecho?

**Sonic: **Ok está bien. Mira Amy, la verdad es que "baja la voz y mira hacia abajo" m…me me g…. gustas un poco… "se ruboriza" pero lo nuestro no puede ser

**Amy: **"lo interrumpe" ¿De verdad? A caso ¿no estás mintiendo? "corazón acelerado"

**Sonic: **Mañana a las 3 p.m. en el parque central de la ciudad, ahora libérame "le muestra su muñeca con la esposa" ya cumplí, ahora te toca a ti

_Amy pensó muchas cosas en ese momento, estaba emocionada y se imaginaba varias escenas en donde estaban ambos besándose en distintos lugares, sin darse cuenta la copia de la llave cae de su brazalete, cuando Sonic se da cuenta de ello a gran velocidad la recoge e inmediatamente se quita las esposas_

**Sonic: **"pensando" (por fin, pensé que nunca me liberaría de ella, aprovechare el momento en el que está soñando despierta para escapar de aquí)

_Sonic escaba a toda velocidad dejando una ráfaga de viento que hace despertar a Amy de su trance amoroso _

**Amy: **"mira hacia donde se fue Sonic y grita" No lo olvides, ¡mañana es nuestra cita! "tono más bajo" no me di cuenta como se liberó, pero al menos mañana tendré la cita de mis sueños, por Dios, no sé que ponerme mañana, tengo tanta ropa que probarme

_Ambos erizos se dirigieron a sus casas, mientras Sonic se atormentaba pensando en lo que dijo Amy se probaba cientos de prendas de vestir, sin duda fue una noche muy larga para todos. Al otro día Amy se levanto muy temprano para bañarse, ponerse su vestido especial (rojo con escote en la espalda con encaje blanco "el mismo de siempre") coloco un broche en forma de flor en el cabello, utilizo un brillo labial y se maquillo el rostro, sin duda se veía hermosa. A las 3 pm ella llego al parque y se sentó en una banca admirando el hermoso cielo azul y mirando las aves volar mientras que seguía soñando despierta, sin darse cuenta pasaron 45 minutos y Sonic aun no llegaba_

**Amy: **Sonic ha tardado demasiado, me pregunto si ¿se habrá acordado de nuestra cita? Claro que vendrá, el me lo prometió

_Y así pasaron otros 45 minutos más y Sonic seguía sin llegar, Amy solo miraba el reloj y se enfadaba cada vez más_

**Amy: ¡**BASTA! Estoy harta de esto "fuego en los ojos" Esta vez te pasaste de listo Sonic el erizo, es la segunda vez que me dejas plantada, ya verás de lo que soy capaz "saca su martillo" te arrepentirás por esto, te romperé esa cabezota así como tu rompiste mi corazón ¡TE ODIO SONIC EL ERIZO!

_Amy se fue del lugar furiosa y triste a la vez, ya que Sonic nunca apareció, ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Amy lo buscara para darle su merecido? ¿A caso Sonic se habrá olvidado de la cita?_


	2. Capitulo 2: Una Batalla dificil de ganar

Capitulo 2: Una Batalla casi imposible de ganar

_Ambos erizos se dirigieron a sus casas, mientras Amy se probaba cientos de prendas de vestir, Sonic se atormentaba pensando en lo que dijo, mientras corría trataba de quitarse de su cabeza la escena de aquel cálido beso que Amy le dio_

_**Sonic: **__No sé que me ocurrió, se supone que le diría a Amy que no siento nada por ella. A quien quiero engañar, la verdad es que…. La amo "recuerdo del beso, al mismo tiempo se detiene y se inca" ¿Por qué mi mente me atormenta con ese recuerdo? Creo que iré a pedirle un consejo a ese zorro peludo_

_Volvió a regresar rumbo a casa del pequeño zorro, al llegar vuelve a encontrarlo debajo de su avión Tornado con mas manchas de grasa en el rostro_

_**Sonic: **__Tails, ¿estás aquí?_

_**Tails: **__Claro, estoy acá abajo. Dime ¿no se supone que debes estar con Amy? Volviste muy pronto_

_**Sonic: **__Las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensaba, le dije cosas que aun no estaba dispuesto a decir_

_**Tails: **__"__Sale del avión y limpia sus guantes" Ahora que hiciste hermano ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_**Sonic: **__Después de aniquilar a Eggman comenzó a interrogarme, también me liberó con la promesa de tener una cita con ella, después de tantas preguntas le dije que me gustaba un poco, pero después empezó a soñar despierta y a emocionarse que ya no me dejo terminar lo que tenía que decirle_

_**Tails: **__Clásico de Amy, no cabe duda que eres todo un picaron jeje_

_**Sonic: **__Zorro, esto es serio, lo nuestro no puede ser, imagínate si Eggman se llegase a enterar, seria la escusa perfecta para atacarme y no quiero que ella se arriesgue por mi culpa, es por eso que quería decirle que lo nuestro no puede ser_

_**Tails: **__Lo siento hermano, no pensé en las consecuencias pero te digo lo mismo de hace rato, muchos cambian por amor y no sé, tal vez sea un riesgo que ella quiera tomar a tu lado_

_**Sonic: **__Tal vez tienes razón, pero no quiero arriesgarla simplemente no me perdonaría que le pase algo malo, creo que lo mejor será que no vaya a la cita de mañana_

_**Tails: **__De ninguna manera "lo jala del brazo" iras a esa cita, vamos a ver cómo puedo arreglar tu imagen, no puedes salir así con ella "se mira con manchas en todo el cuerpo, moscas a los lados, barba mal rasurada, los zapatos y guantes sucios y rotos y humo color verde (solo una descripción exagerada para dar a entender que necesita arreglarse)" _

_**Sonic: **__Oye viejo, aun no es seguro que vaya a esa cita, no te precipites al querer arreglar mi imagen_

_**Tails:**__Iras a esa cita Sonic, si no vas créeme que Amy se sentirá muy triste y tal vez nunca quiera perdonarte, es más, lo que vas a hacer es hablar con ella seriamente relacionado al problema con Eggman, seguro que ella lo entenderá_

_**Sonic: **__¿Crees que lo entienda? Aunque estoy seguro que eso no le importara, veras que va a hacer lo imposible por estar conmigo, eso me resultara incomodo por qué no me dejará correr solo a donde yo quiera_

_**Tails: **__No te preocupes, no creo que Amy sea tan exagerada "piensa un momento" aunque pensándolo bien, creo que si exagera. No te preocupes, veras que caos no te dejara solo te ayudara a salir de esta, mientras debemos ver cómo te arreglaras para mañana, por supuesto que no puedes ir así, das asco jeje_

_**Sonic: **__Esta bien hermanito iré mañana, no creo que sea tan malo después de todo_

_Sonic y Tails continuaron platicando toda la noche. Justo en su ventana un sujeto extraño estaba escuchando esa plática, se trataba de un robot color azul marino con ojos verdes, guantes blancos, un cinturón con propulsor en la espalda y una hebilla en forma de M mayúscula_

_**Bokkun: **__Esto me parece interesante, el doctor Eggman se pondrá contento al saber esta información. Ya verás erizo, pagaras tantas que nos has hecho jajaja "se va volando"_

_Sonic pasó la noche en casa de Tails, no podía dormir por seguir pensando en ese beso, al recordarlo su piel se enchinaba y su pelaje se erizaba aun más de lo normal mientras que repetía el nombre de Amy continuamente. _

_Al llegar el otro día Sonic se levanta con ojeras y se dirige directamente a la cocina para buscar un poco de café con demasiada cafeína para poder despertar, al tomárselo su cara se transformo como por arte de magia, sale corriendo hacia un lago que estaba por los alrededores y recoge algunas flores para Amy, después se recuesta debajo de un árbol frondoso oliendo las flores y pensando en la cara de Amy, cuando voltea se da cuenta que Bokkun está a su lado con su enorme sonrisa hipócrita, al verlo Sonic se asusta y se levanta inmediatamente_

_**Sonic: **__Me asustaste tonto, dime qué quieres_

_**Bokkun: **__¿Así saludas a los viejos amigos? Que pocos modales tienes erizo. Traigo un mensaje de Eggman especial para ti "saca su típico televisor portátil"_

_**Eggman: **__Nos volvemos a encontrar erizo pulgoso, la vez pasada te saliste con la tuya, era obvio que querías impresionar a tu querida novia, pero dime ¿serás capaz de salvarla de una tragedia catastrófica? Así es erizo, conozco tu secreto y esto es benéfico para mi, no sabes cómo espere este momento para destruirte desde el corazón jajajaja, esta vez te arrepentirás por todas las veces que me humillaste, claro que puedes evitarlo, ven a mi base esta tarde y sabrás a lo que me refiero. Ah, es cierto me olvidaba de algo muy importante, este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3… 2… 1… "explota el televisor en la cara de Sonic"_

_**Sonic: **__"__Cara negra y sacando humo de la boca" Dime algo tonto "se sacude para quedar limpio" ¿Cual es el propósito de todo esto?_

_**Bokkun: **__Fácil mi estimado amigo, solo haz lo que Eggman te pida y no le haremos daño a tu amada Amy, observa "saca otro televisor" tenemos vigilado todo el perímetro de su casa, también tenemos robots en el parque central de la ciudad. Si por alguna razón quieres revelarte con un bonito botón todos los robots atacaran a tu amada con grandes cantidades de explosivos, tal vez te gusten los fuegos artificiales color rosa jajaja bueno amigo, tengo que irme_

_**Sonic: **__Son de lo peor, pero ya verán, todo lo que planean fallará como siempre, eso se los puedo asegurar_

_**Bokkun: **__Tal vez te equivoques en esta ocasión, bueno ahora si me retiro "comienza a volar"_

_**Sonic: **__Demonios, ¿qué voy a hacer? Si trato de atacarlos lastimaran a Amy, lo siento, tal vez me odies por faltar a la cita pero esto lo hago por protegerte para seguir viendo tus hermosos ojos verdes "en su mente otra imagen de Amy con mirada tierna" creo saber qué es lo que quiere ese panzón, estoy seguro que me pedirá que le entregue las esmeraldas, iré a casa por ellas_

_El erizo corrió hacia su casa por las esmeraldas, las tomo en una maleta y salió corriendo a la base de Eggman, al llegar ahí entra a una habitación totalmente oscura. Las luces se encienden de golpe deslumbrando a Sonic mientras la voz de Eggman se escuchaba en un altavoz_

_**Eggman: **__Bienvenido Sonic, sabía que vendrías, dime ¿estás listo para sufrir?_

_**Sonic: **__Ve al grano panzón que tengo una cita muy importante ¿quieres las esmeraldas? "le avienta la maleta" aquí están las 7, ahora déjame ir a ver a Amy, eso si gordinflón, te doy las esmeraldas a cambio de que no le hagas daño a mi pequeña_

_**Eggman: **__Veo que tienes iniciativa erizo, en realidad iba a pedirte que limpiaras mi base pero me has traído algo mucho mejor "toca un botón y se abre el piso dejando caer a Sonic" jajaja, quedaras encerrado en ese lugar_

_Sonic cayó en una especie de esfera extremadamente resistente, era una esfera transparente que se movía hacia cualquier lado, cuando Sonic caminaba la esfera se movía, al fondo había una pantalla grande donde se mostraba el parque central en tiempo real, minutos después en la pantalla aparece Amy que llega a sentarse en una banca a esperar a su amado, el erizo al darse cuenta comenzó a correr como loco haciendo que la esfera girase más rápido, después hizo un spin dash pero al momento de girar la esfera siguió girando, se lanzo pero sus golpes solo hicieron que rebotara inútilmente por toda la esfera, Sonic siguió intentándolo más de 10 veces sin éxito. A un lado de la pantalla donde se mostraba a Amy, baja otra pantalla igual en donde se muestra a Eggman_

_**Eggman: **__Que tal amiguito, veo que te ha gustado tu nuevo hogar, lo hice especialmente para ti, está hecho de materiales resistentes a la fricción así que puedes correr con toda libertad por toda la esfera mientras preparo mi última arma que aniquilara toda construcción hecha sobre el planeta Mobius, después de eso podre construir el imperio Eggman jajaja, ¿no te da gusto mi amigo azul?_

_**Sonic: **__Solo son tonterías, veras que te detendré de algún modo_

_**Eggman: **__Me temo que no, porque si haces algo malo la eriza sufrirá, tú eliges, ser mi conejillo de indias o ver un cadáver rosado en el bosque_

_Sonic solo se quedo mirando ambas pantallas, era la primera vez que se quedaba totalmente quieto y con la gran angustia de no poder hacer nada por el momento, solo se sentó apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y comenzó a mirar la pantalla donde estaba Amy, Pasaron 45 minutos y logro escuchar algo en la pantalla_

_"__Sonic ha tardado demasiado, me pregunto si ¿se habrá acordado de nuestra cita? Claro que vendrá, el me lo prometió"_

**Sonic: **Solo espero que puedas perdonarme por esto, en verdad quería asistir a esa cita pero este tonto logro ganar esta vez, solo… Cuídate mucho Amy Rose

_Nuevamente pasaron otros 45 minutos y otra frase se logro escuchar en la misma pantalla_

**_"_****_¡_**_BASTA! Estoy harta de esto "fuego en los ojos" Esta vez te pasaste de listo Sonic el erizo, es la segunda vez que me dejas plantada, ya verás de lo que soy capaz "saca su martillo" te arrepentirás por esto, te romperé esa cabezota así como tu rompiste mi corazón ¡TE ODIO SONIC EL ERIZO!"_

**Sonic: **En verdad lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para salir de aquí, lo intentare de nuevo

_Nuevamente comenzó a hacer su spin dash para tratar de romper la esfera pero volvió a fallar, siguió corriendo hasta superar la velocidad del sonido pero al detenerse giro junto con la esfera producto de la gravedad, al detenerse la esfera Sonic se levanto con los ojos en forma de espiral y totalmente mareado por el fuerte movimiento._

_Mientras tanto, en el parque seguía Amy quien ya se encontraba caminando para salir de ahí, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, levantaba su mano y miraba un pequeño collar en forma de corazón dividido a la mitad, con la leyenda "Amy" al mismo tiempo unas lágrimas bañan dicha pulsera_

**Amy: **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto ganarme tu corazón? Aun sabiendo que me quieres sigues evadiéndome, en verdad no te entiendo ¿a caso soy un asco? Creo que tomare la decisión de alejarme de ti permanentemente, jamás volverás a saber de mi "sigue llorando"

_Amy seguía caminando triste por la ciudad pateando toda clase de objetos que encontraba en el suelo, al mirar al cielo nota que un sujeto baja de las alturas, nuevamente era Bokkun_

**Bokkun: **Hola Amy, tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos "sonríe" ¿Qué tal la estas pasando?

**Amy: **Lárgate de aquí tonto, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo así que no me molestes

**Bokkun: **Calma, yo no vengo a pelear ni a molestarte, solo quiero darte esto "le enseña una hermosa rosa roja" esto es como seña de que no quiero volver a pelar contigo nunca mas

**Amy: **A mí no me engañas, estoy segura que algo estas tramando pero sabes, esta vez no resultara así que déjame en paz, no me siento con ánimos para golpearte

**Bokkun: **Se trata de ese erizo ¿no es así?

**Amy: **Eso no te importa

**Bokkun: **Que lastima, pensé que tendrían una cita esta tarde pero cuando venia hacia acá lo vi acostado debajo de un árbol relajándose y oliendo flores "saca su televisor" míralo por ti misma "muestra la imagen de Sonic oliendo flores, pero en seguida el televisor se apaga, en realidad eran Bocoe y Decoe con una marioneta con forma de Sonic" ¿te das cuenta que no miento?

**Amy: **"Su pelaje pasa de color rosa a color rojo" ¡ESE TONTO ERIZO ME LAS VA A PAGAR! "mira a Bokkun" dime algo ¿en donde esta Sonic ahora?

**Bokkun: **Eh… "piensa y al mismo tiempo enciende un radio que lo comunica con Decoe y Bocoe" Creo que vi que Sonic se traslado a casa de Tails, repito, Sonic se traslado a casa de Tails

**Amy: **Iré a ver a ese zorro traidor y a ambos los golpeare tan fuerte que podrán mirar todas las estrellas del universo girando alrededor de sus cabezas huecas

**Bokkun: **Calma Amy no te exaltes de esa manera, te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes, por favor no te enojes, sonríe y acepta mi flor, una rosa hermosa para una hermosa de color rosa "se ruboriza"

**Amy: **"se tranquiliza" ¡uff! Está bien pequeño "toma la rosa" creo que debo agradecerte por mostrarme la realidad y por este obsequio tan hermoso. No tengo nada que hacer ¿quieres acompañarme?

**Bokkun: **Claro "se pone alegre" ¿y qué quieres hacer? Ya sé, vamos al cine

**Amy: **Esta bien, creo que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos "le sonríe" vamos antes de que se haga más tarde

**Bokkun: **Claro "enciende la radio nuevamente" creo que ya no es necesario que vayamos a casa de Tails, repito, ya no vamos a ir a casa de Tails

**_Decoe y Bocoe: _**_eres un tonto, ya estamos aquí con la marioneta puesta en escena_

**Bokkun: **"Apaga el radio" muy bien "toma a Amy del brazo" creo que están exhibiendo una gran película, hay que darnos prisa

_Los dos caminaron un poco juntos mientras que uno de los robots espías mandaba las imágenes de lo sucedido al monitor que estaba en el cuarto de Sonic, el al mirar dicha escena comenzó a ponerse furioso y siguió golpeando la esfera con su spin dash pero sus ataques seguían sin dar resultados. Sonic comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez mas hasta que cayó totalmente cansado y al estar acostado una lagrima sale de sus ojos_

**Sonic: **No es posible que Eggman haya ganado esta vez, si tan solo hubiera accedido a estar con Amy desde la primera vez esto no pasaría, maldito Bokkun, esta vez ganaste "cierra los ojos y queda profundamente dormido"

_Eggman cada vez que miraba al erizo sentía gran satisfacción, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía derrotado y sin poder defenderse_

**Eggman: **Por fin mi gran sueño de ver a ese erizo derrotado se ha hecho realidad, aunque siento un poco de nostalgia al verlo ahí encerrado… no, que va jaja eso te mereces por haber destruido todos mis planes pero no todo estará perdido, cuando termine mi gran arma serás el primero en probarla, después la probare en tu novia y por ultimo en la ciudad jajaja "tose" reír como malvado daña la garganta, en fin. A propósito, esas hojalatas no han llegado, ¿dónde estarán?

_Mientras Eggman seguía disfrutando de su triunfo, Tails decide sobrevolar la ciudad a bordo de su Tornado para observar la linda escena de Sonic y Amy juntos, al sobrevolar el parque se da cuenta que ninguno de los 2 se encontraba ahí, así que decide volar por toda la ciudad, después de un largo rato de búsqueda sin resultados ve salir de una cafetería nada más y nada menos que a Amy junto con Bokkun a quien agarraba del brazo tiernamente_

**Tails: **¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿En dónde está Sonic? No entiendo por qué Amy está con Bokkun y más confuso es el por qué lo agarra del brazo. Hay hermano ¿pero qué has hecho? Hiciste lo que justamente te dije que no hicieras, no cabe la menor duda de que eres tonto, iré a buscar a Sonic, esto no me agrada nada

_Amy por suerte no se percato de la presencia de Tails pero Bokkun si logro darse cuenta_

**Bokkun: **Espera Amy, creo que olvide algo en la cafetería, no tardo

**Amy: **Claro, pero no tardes "le sonríe coquetamente"

_Bokkun entra a la cafetería y se dirige al baño, al entrar ahí saca su radio y se comunica con Decoe y Bocoe_

**Bokkun: **Par de idiotas ¿me copian?

**Decoe: **Oye torpe, deberías tenernos más respeto ya que somos mayores que tu y de un pisotón podemos aplastarte, dime ¿qué quieres?

**Bokkun: **Si idiotas como ustedes digan. Al parecer el Zorro se dirige al bosque, será mejor que le den un pequeño saludo con algún robot y será mejor que le avisen al doctor Eggman para que este prevenido

**Bocoe: **Tú no eres nuestro jefe para darnos ordenes, pero es buen punto lo de saludar a Tails "saca un control remoto" muy bien, esta pequeña aeronave hará pedazos al Tornado junto con ese zorro afeminado

**Bokkun: **De acuerdo tontos, tengo que irme así que no se olviden de avisarle al doctor, cambio y fuera "apaga su radio y sonríe" bien, creo que llego la hora de seguir con mi cita

_El robot sale del baño y nuevamente se encuentra con Amy, le ofrece el brazo para que ella vuelva a sostenerlo con cariño y comienzan a caminar de regreso a Green Hill_

**Amy: **Ese café estuvo delicioso, no entiendo por qué siempre te odie si eres un gran amigo

**Bokkun: **No te preocupes Amy, eso quiere decir que no es bueno juzgar un libro por su portada, la verdad es que ya estoy arto de ser sirviente de Eggman, siempre da órdenes y ni siquiera nos agradece, ni se preocupa por nosotros

_A lo lejos Eggman estornuda fuertemente_

**Amy: **En eso tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que me enamore de Sonic solo por su apariencia, pero me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena y que ese erizo no tiene sentimientos. Supongo que debo agradecerte por acompañarme este día, me divertí mucho contigo

**Bokkun: **Gracias, se que a veces soy odioso pero era parte de mi trabajo, ten por seguro que jamás volveré a ser grosero contigo Amy, eres una chica muy linda y tierna

**Amy: **"se ruboriza" hay no es cierto estas mintiendo

**Bokkun: **Claro que no miento, eres una monada de chica, no se por qué sigues perdiendo tu tiempo queriendo a ese tonto erizo que solo te ha hecho daño con su fría indiferencia, no vale la pena sufrir por el

**Amy: **Tienes toda la razón, muchas gracias por darme consejos

_Siguieron platicando y jugando todo el camino mientras que Tails seguía buscando a Sonic por los alrededores, de pronto una alarma de peligro comienza a sonar, y en un radar se muestra que un misil esta cerca de destruir su avión, con un movimiento logra esquivarlo y después de eso observa un avión tipo militar que continua disparando varias balas, los disparos fueron tan rápido que fue inevitablemente imposible esquivarlos todos haciendo que el Tornado perdiera una de sus alas. En seguida el avión comenzó a caer a gran velocidad dando varios giros mientras que Tails solo miraba la escena totalmente blanco del susto, no podía moverse ni un milímetro pero justo antes de que la aeronave se estrellara, un rayo rojo sube y rescata al pobre zorro que ha quedado totalmente desmayado. Knuckles quien se encontraba cerca del lugar fue el que rescato a Tails después de percibir la batalla contra el avión de guerra, recostó a Tails en el césped y después pudo observar como el Tornado se destruye completamente con una gran explosión, después mira hacia arriba y nota que el avión de guerra se dirige hacia el apuntando con sus armas_

**Knuckles: **Creo que te has pasado del límite esta vez, veremos si eres resistente a los puñetazos

_Knuckles salta hacia el avión y logra posarse encima del mismo y comienza a golpearlo con furia, después de tantos golpes el avión estalla, por suerte Knuckles logra escapar justo a tiempo, al llegar a tierra firme se dirige nuevamente hacia donde esta Tails y lo carga en sus brazos para llevarlo a casa_

**Knuckles: **Esta vez Eggman se pasó de la raya contigo, maldito gordo, esto es imperdonable, yo mismo acabare contigo y me regresaras mi preciada esmeralda maestra

_Llega a la casa de Tails y lo recuesta en el sofá, después sale hacia la base de Eggman para recuperar la esmeralda maestra, a lo lejos puede ver que Bokkun y Amy vienen caminando juntos platicando y riendo, así que corre hacia ese lugar. Al llegar agarra a Bokkun del cuello y lo sostiene en el aire_

**Knuckles: **Dime algo torpe ¿en dónde está la esmeralda maestra? Claro, si es que no quieres que apriete tu cuello poco a poco hasta destruirlo

**Bokkun: **Calma amigo no me hagas daño yo no tengo idea, ya no trabajo para Eggman así que es obvio que no sé donde la tiene

**Knuckles: **No soy tu amigo eso que te quede muy claro, además mientes al decir que no trabajas para Eggman

**Amy: **Suéltalo Knuckles, el dice la verdad no es necesario que le hagas daño, por favor Knuckles

**Knuckles: **"avienta a Bokkun al suelo" Mi paciencia se agota, así que me llevaras a donde está la esmeralda maestra si no quieres que te aplaste aquí mismo

**Amy: **Basta Knuckles, Bokkun no tiene la culpa de que te hayas descuidado, además el ya no trabaja para Eggman, eso me lo ha demostrado

**Knuckles: **¿A si? Entonces explícame como te demostró que no trabaja para Eggman

_Amy no sabía que responder así que miro por un instante a Bokkun y en seguirá respondió_

**Amy: **Me ha demostrado que es un gran amigo, además no ha sucedido nada malo en este día, eso es más que suficiente para mí, así que si quieres tocar a Bokkun primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi "saca su martillo"

**Knuckles: **Me sorprende que te dejes llevar por su apariencia, además mientras tú estabas divirtiéndote tu amigo Tails fue perseguido por un avión militar de Eggman y de no ser por mí ahorita ese zorro estuviera cruzando la luz al final del túnel. Entiende Amy, yo no soy el malo del cuento, solo quiero que me diga en donde está la esmeralda maestra ya que es de suma importancia que esté en su lugar, comprende que si Eggman la utiliza podría cometer miles de desgracias, lo que tampoco logro entender es en donde demonios se metió Sonic

**Amy: **No vuelvas a mencionar a ese tonto erizo, me hizo un gran daño. Entiendo el problema pero puedo asegurarte que Bokkun no tiene nada que ver con el robo de la esmeralda, ya que todo el día ha estado conmigo así que es imposible

**Knuckles: **Es raro que defiendas al enemigo pero que puedo hacer, tendré que buscar por mi cuenta la base de Eggman, pero te recomiendo que estés alerta, recuerda que este tipo es mañoso y no sabemos de lo que es capaz

**Amy: **No te preocupes, estaré bien, te lo puedo asegurar

**Knuckles: **Sera mejor que vayas a auxiliar a Tails, ya que no lo vi nada bien ¿ok? Y con respecto a ti idiota, estaré vigilándote y pobre de ti si sales con alguna maldad ya que estos nudillos filosos están ansiosos por atravesar tu cuerpo

**Bokkun: **Entendido, "sonríe y piensa" (no te preocupes equidna, el doctor está preparando un regalo especialmente para ti)

_Knuckles se retira del lugar metiéndose al bosque para buscar la base de Eggman, después de ese encuentro Bokkun deja a Amy en su casa_

**Bokkun: **Gracias Amy, fue un día increíble, me divertí mucho contigo y espero que volvamos a salir nuevamente

**Amy: **Claro que si, estaré esperando con ansias ese día "le da un beso en la mejilla" te veré mañana a las 3 pm en el parque "le guiña" hasta pronto

**Bokkun: **"Ruborizado" hasta pronto "Amy cierra la puerta y empieza a volar" jajaja, esta vez Sonic quedara totalmente desecho, tanto por dentro como por fuera, así mientras tú te sientes miserable yo me quedo con tu hermosa novia

_Después de un rato Amy sale corriendo hacia la casa de Tails, cuando llega como puede entra a su casa y nota que Tails esta inconsciente en el sofá con pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo, en seguida Amy sube al baño por un maletín de primeros auxilios y baja en seguida para curar al zorro, después de un tiempo Tails despierta_

**Tails: **"Quejándose de dolor" ¿Qué paso, donde estoy? Me duele la cabeza

**Amy: **Al parecer Eggman te ataco con uno de sus aviones, Knuckles fue quien te rescato y te trajo para acá

**Tails: **¿Qué dices? ¿Knuckles fue el que me salvo? Pero que paso con Sonic ¿no se supone que estaría contigo?

**Amy: **No te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien que ese tonto me dejó plantada y creo que también sabes la causa del por qué lo hizo, así que no me voy a ir hasta que hables

**Tails: **"se sorprende" es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo Amy, ayer platique con Sonic y estaba totalmente decidido a asistir a la cita, debes creerme

**Amy: **¿A si? Entonces como explicas que me dejo plantada si se supone que si quería ir a la cita conmigo

**Tails: **Tal vez algo le sucedió, a decir verdad ya es un poco tarde y Sonic no acostumbra a tardarse tanto en el bosque

**Amy: **No lo justifiques, lo que hizo es imperdonable y aunque me pida disculpas de rodillas jamás lo perdonare, no me importa lo que le pueda pasar ahora

**Tails: **Amy no digas esas cosas, el es como mi hermano y me preocupa que no se haya reportado por tanto tiempo

**Amy: **Da igual, seguramente no le interesa que nos preocupemos por él, ya estas curado así que yo me voy de aquí, no quiero volver a ver a ese erizo así que ni se te ocurra mandarlo a mi casa para pedirme disculpas, me voy "abre la puerta" no te esfuerces ¿ok? Te veré en la mañana "cierra la puerta"

**Tails: **No se qué sucede con Sonic, se supone que lo convencí de ir a la cita, esto me da muy mala espina y yo creo que Eggman está detrás de todo esto

_El pobre zorro estaba muy preocupado por Sonic, mientras tanto Knuckles logra encontrar la base de Eggman. Para pasar desapercibido cava un agujero en el suelo con sus garras de metal y al entrar a la base se da cuenta de que Sonic está en aquella habitación encerrado en la esfera. Knuckles se sorprende al ver al pobre Erizo totalmente agotado, tirado en la base de la esfera y con los ojos abiertos en los cuales su mirada era fría y sin pupila._

_Cuando Knuckles trata de golpear la esfera una fuerte descarga electrocuta al Equidna dejándolo totalmente inconsciente_

**?: **Nos volvemos a encontrar Knuckles jajajaja, pagaras lo que has hecho


	3. Capitulo 3: Un dia de pesadilla

_Knuckles logra encontrar la base de Eggman. Para pasar desapercibido, cava un agujero en el suelo con sus garras de metal y al entrar a la base se da cuenta de que Sonic está en aquella habitación encerrado en la esfera. Knuckles se sorprende al ver al pobre Erizo totalmente agotado, tirado en la base de la esfera y con los ojos abiertos en los cuales su mirada era fría y sin pupila._

_Cuando Knuckles trata de golpear la esfera una fuerte descarga electrocuta al Equidna dejándolo totalmente inconsciente_

**?: **Nos volvemos a encontrar Knuckles jajajaja, pagaras lo que has hecho

_El individuo cargo con mucha dificultad el cuerpo de Knuckles y lo coloco en una especie de mesa metálica, después estiro sus brazos para poder ponerles cadenas que estaban soldadas a un tubo giratorio que se encontraba arriba, después el sujeto presionó un botón que hizo que Knuckles se levantara de los brazos colgando totalmente, posteriormente el sujeto coloco otras cadenas en cada tobillo del equidna, nuevamente presiona el botón para que las extremidades del equidna se estirasen un poco. Pasadas 2 horas el equidna comienza a despertar_

**Knuckles: **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué? Pero quien me ha encadenado *trata de mover sus extremidades* no puedo moverme, ¿Quién fue el infeliz que me hizo esto?

**?: **Hasta que despiertas, pensé que ya habías muerto al ver la fuerte descarga eléctrica que te di jajaja

**Knuckles: **Maldito, eres un cobarde, te aprovechaste mientras estaba inconsciente, espera un momento ¿no se supone que ya no trabajas para Eggman? Maldito Bokkun traicionero

**Bokkun: **Esto te pasa por meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden, el problema solo es con Sonic pero como decidiste meter tu nariz donde no te incumbe entonces me tuve que hacer cargo de la situación y mientras estés aquí Amy no podrá enterarse que aun trabajo para el doctor Eggman jajaja , pero espera, Amy no te va a creer aunque se lo digas

**Knuckles: **Eres despreciable, te aseguro que cuando me libere de aquí te hare pedazos, nada me haría más feliz *con su gran fuerza trata de liberarse pero otra descarga eléctrica lo ataca*

**Bokkun: **No te molestes en tratar de liberarte porque si lo haces las descargas eléctricas serán cada vez más fuertes

_Eggman entra en ese cuarto sorprendiéndose al ver a Knuckles_

**Eggman: **Knuckles que sorpresa, es un milagro que después de tanto tiempo vengas a visitar a tu amigo Eggman, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Knuckles: **A callar gordo, nunca serás mi amigo, más vale que me liberes de aquí o si no…

**Eggman: **O si no que… ¿harás que la factura de luz llegue muy cara por tantas descargas? Que malvado plan has ideado jojojo

**Knuckles: **Ya verás gordo que me liberare de algún modo, eso te lo puedo asegurar

**Eggman: **Claro amigo lo que tú digas, no te preocupes, claro que voy a liberarte pero cuando el imperio Eggman sea construido, te liberare para que seas mi fiel esclavo ¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿Verdad que soy muy generoso contigo? Deberías estar agradecido que no acabe contigo como lo voy a hacer con el erizo

**Knuckles: ***Pensando* (Es verdad, ahora que lo menciona, me pareció ver a Sonic encerrado en una esfera plástica, me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que cayó ahí? Bueno, eso no me interesa, lo único que quiero es recuperar la esmeralda maestra) Sigue soñando "bigotes de brocha", prefiero estar muerto a ser uno de tus sirvientes, no entiendo como esos cabezas de hojalata barata pueden serte fieles

**Eggman: **Si eso es lo que quieres entonces cumpliré tu deseo, probare mi nuevo cañón eclipse 2 contigo también jajaja, bueno me retiro, que disfrutes tu estancia aquí y por favor, no gastes más luz porque si no me dejaras en banca rota jojojo

_A Knuckles no le quedo de otra más que fruncir el seño y presionar sus dientes_

**Bokkun:** Es verdad, tengo que arreglarme para mi cita especial

**Eggman: **¿A que cita te refieres? ¿A caso sigues saliendo con esa eriza?

**Bokkun: ***se ruboriza un poco* Eh… así es doctor

**Eggman: ***sonríe maliciosamente* Excelente trabajo Bokkun, cuando menos lo espere la capturaremos y podrá presenciar con sus propios ojos la triste derrota de su novio

**Bokkun: **¿quiere raptarla? Pero doctor, no creo que sea una buena idea además…

**Eggman: **Tonterías, se merecen esto y más por todas las humillaciones que me han dado, o dime ¿a caso quieres oponerte?

**Bokkun: ***Lo mira asustado y con sudor en la frente* No doctor claro que no, de ninguna manera haría eso

**Eggman: **Eso espero, ya que si llegas a desobedecerme te hare chatarra y utilizare tus partes para fabricar una bonita mesa de centro, por lo pronto lleva las cosas con tranquilidad, después te daré ordenes para que la captures y la traigas a la base

**Bokkun:***baja la mirada* Si doctor, como usted ordene *piensa* (Demonios, no pensé que Eggman quería raptarla ¿ahora qué hare? Si Amy me descubre se alejara de mi para siempre. Sera mejor darme prisa)

_Pasaron varias horas y al llegar las 3 p.m. Amy estaba llegando al punto de reunión y se da cuenta que Bokkun ya se encuentra ahí_

**Amy: **Hola pequeño, veo que eres puntual *beso en la mejilla*

**Bokkun: **Claro Amy, por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea *le muestra otra flor, esta vez un tulipán rosa* para ti linda

**Amy: **Que lindo eres, es un hermoso detalle que pienses así de mi, bueno que estamos esperando, tenemos un gran día y una ciudad que recorrer *lo toma del brazo y caminan*

**Bokkun: ***se ruboriza* Y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

**Amy: **Tengo un poco de hambre, que te parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer

**Bokkun: **Claro, lo que esta florecilla hermosa diga *sonríe*

_Siguen caminando hasta encontrar un restaurante de comida rápida, al estar sentados esperando su orden comenzaron a platicar_

**Bokkun: ***mira profundamente los ojos de Amy* Que linda luces el día de hoy

**Amy: ***ruborizada* Gracias por el cumplido, eres muy lindo y debo decirte que tú también eres muy apuesto

**Bokkun: **Claro que no *ríe y se ruboriza* soy un asco jaja, por cierto Amy ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**Amy: **Claro, dime ¿Qué sucede?

**Bokkun: **Bueno, siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué te interesa mucho ese erizo azul? Siempre te ha despreciado y sin embargo sigues buscándolo

**Amy: **Fue cuando tenía 8 años, cuando lo vi por primera vez supe que era para mí ya que vi que éramos muy parecidos, tanto en el exterior como el interior, después un malvado robot que parecía una copia barata de Sonic me rapto y el sin dudarlo me rescato, en ese momento mi corazón quedo paralizado, siempre pensé que Sonic sería el novio perfecto para mi, un chico apuesto, valiente y con esa actitud tan misteriosa que me volvía loca, pero desgraciadamente me di cuenta que el no siente nada por mi ya que siempre termina plantándome en las citas pero en fin, supongo que me equivoque al pensar que éramos el uno para el otro ¿pero sabes algo? Creo que ha aparecido otro chico muy lindo que se está ganando mi corazón

**Bokkun: ***su sonrisa se borra de su cara* ¿en serio? Qué bien, me alegro mucho por ti, y me parece muy bien que olvides a ese tonto erizo piojoso, no hubiera funcionado tu relación con el

**Amy: **Ahora que lo pienso creo que tienes razón *sonríe y lo mira tiernamente* nunca creí que fueras un chico muy tierno, es agradable platicar contigo y creo que debo agradecerte por estar conmigo en estos tiempos tan difíciles para mi corazón *le toma la mano* Gracias por preocuparte por mi

**Bokkun: **Eres una gran persona y no mereces que ese erizo te desprecie *se acerca a su cara lentamente* tienes unos ojos tan hermosos

_Cuando ambos están cerca de darse un beso el camarero interrumpe para entregarles su orden de comida, al notarlo rápidamente regresan a su respectivo lugar _

**Bokkun: **Mira *ríe ruborizado* por fin ha llegado la comida, que te parece si comenzamos

**Amy: **Claro *también lo mira ruborizada y rápido comienza a comer* esto esta delicioso, estoy hambrienta

_Mientras Amy y Bokkun disfrutan de sus alimentos, alrededor del restaurante dos pequeños arbustos se sitúan frente a la ventana donde ambos personajes se encontraban, de uno de los arbustos unos binoculares aparecen observando la situación_

**Decoe: **Al parecer ese pequeño está logrando un buen trabajo

**Bocoe: **Esta actuando tan bien que Amy se lo está creyendo todo, si sigue a este paso será más fácil capturarla

_Un pequeño radio comienza a sonar con la voz de Eggman y Decoe no tardo en contestar_

**_Eggman: _**_¿Cómo va todo?_

**Decoe: **Va mejor de lo que esperábamos doctor, Amy se esta creyendo todo lo que Bokkun le dice

**_Eggman: _**_Eso es excelente, vayan preparándose para capturarla, esta noche la quiero en mi calabozo ¿entendido?_

**Decoe y Bocoe: **Entendido doctor

_Ambos robots seguían observando lo sucedido dentro del restaurante, cuando Amy y Bokkun salieron del lugar los arbustos seguían persiguiéndolos para encontrar el momento perfecto para capturar a Amy_

**Bokkun: **La comida estuvo deliciosa ¿ahora qué quiere hacer esta bella doncella?

**Amy: **Me gustaría ir al parque para que platiquemos mejor

**Bokkun: **Muy bien *le ofrece su brazo, ella lo toma y caminan* vamos al parque

_Los arbustos continuaron siguiéndolos, mientras tanto a lo lejos Tails se encontraba reparando otro avión para poder buscar a Sonic_

**Tails: **Unos cuantos ajustes aquí y el Tornado XL estará listo, espera Sonic, en un momento iré a rescatarte

_Una conejita tierna de pelo esponjoso color crema entra al laboratorio_

**Cream: **Hola Tails ¿aun sigues arreglando tus aviones?

**Tails: **Hola Cream, así es, lo que sucede es que iré a buscar a Sonic, no ha aparecido desde ayer y tengo la extraña sensación de que esta en problemas pero dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

**Cream: **Solo venia a ver si querías jugar conmigo pero estarás ocupado ¿puedo ir contigo? *lo mira con mucha ternura* por favor, di que si di que si, ya no he tenido aventuras

**Tails: **No lo sé Cream no será un viaje de turismo, es algo peligroso, además no creo que tu madre este de acuerdo con eso

**Cream: **Pues aunque me digas que no, yo iré de todas formas *se sube al avión* no me moveré de aquí hasta que aceptes que te acompañe *le enseña la lengua*

**Tails: ***suspira* Esta bien Cream, tu ganas pero solo si prometes portarte bien y huir si las cosas se ponen feas

**Cream: **No te preocupes Tails, prometo serte útil en lo que necesites, vamos ya que si no nos damos prisa se va a hacer más tarde

_Ambos abordaron el Tornado XL y despegaron en búsqueda de Sonic. El Tornado XL es un avión con el mismo diseño del Tornado X solo que este tiene modificaciones en sus motores y en su potencia. Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman, Sonic se levanta como puede y queda mirando la pantalla que no tiene ninguna imagen_

**Sonic: **¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? Amy

**Eggman: **Buenos días pulgoso, veo que te gusta despertarte tarde, te has perdido la mejor acción del día

**Sonic: **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

**Eggman: **Tú no tienes remedio, ahora entiendo por qué Amy te cambio por Bokkun *enciende la pantalla* solo observa *muestra una imagen de Amy y Bokkun sentados en el parque recargando sus cabezas*

_Sonic solo se quedo mirando aquel video sin decir absolutamente nada, parecía que había perdido la memoria pero en realidad lucia muy cansado y su color azul se volvió más claro_

**Sonic: **A…. Amy

**Eggman: **Si que luces mal, creo que debes asearte más seguido, es verdad no recordaba que aun seguías encerrado, tendrás que bañarte como los gatos ¿a caso Blaze no te enseño cómo? Jajaja

_Sonic solo se quedo callado y repetía Amy cada que Eggman le hablaba_

**Eggman: **Si que te afectó ver la imagen

_De pronto la esfera comenzó a sufrir algunas grietas que poco a poco iban creciendo, el pelaje de Sonic se volvía cada vez más oscuro hasta quedar completamente negro y despidiendo un aura negra que lo rodeaba, sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos y sin pupila y en su rostro una gran sonrisa maligna comenzó a aparecer, con un chasquido de sus dedos la esfera se volvió polvo en cuestión de segundos mientras Sonic reía, pero su risa se había vuelto malvada_

**Sonic: ***risa malvada* jajajaja

**Eggman: **Que te parece tan gracioso, maldito ¿Cómo pudiste destruir la esfera? Se supone que esa esfera estaba hecha de los materiales más resistentes del mundo

**Sonic: **Tu morirás aquí maldito gordo asqueroso *se acercaba lentamente a Eggman*

**Eggman: **¿Te has vuelto loco? *saca un control remoto* Vamos robots, ataquen a ese erizo

_Los robots comenzaron a dispararle a Sonic pero este con un solo chasquido de sus dedos hizo que todos los robots explotaran instantáneamente junto con la pantalla que mostraba las imágenes de Amy y al mismo tiempo seguía riendo con esa risa malvada_

**Sonic: ***acercándose lentamente* Morirás…..Morirás

**Eggman: **Calma Sonic *ríe nervioso* yo solo…. Solo jugaba, si eso es, solo jugaba, recuerda que aun estoy en la edad de las travesuras *se arrodilla* no me hagas daño por favor, prometo portarme bien de hoy en adelante, es más si quieres liberare a tu amigo Knuckles y… y… pediré que traigan a tu novia para que tengan una cita

**Sonic: **Morirás aquí gordo despreciable, no mereces vivir

_Cuando el erizo alza la mano para atacar a Eggman una voz se escucha cerca_

**Knuckles: **Debes calmarte Sonic, no dejes que la ira te consuma

**Sonic: ***risa malvada* No te preocupes, una vez que acabe con este gordo acabare contigo

**Knuckles: **Normalmente explotaría e iría inmediatamente a atacarte pero recuerda que yo no soy malo y no vale la pena que mates a Eggman, ese no es el estilo del Sonic que conozco *con gran fuerza y soportando la electricidad rompe las cadenas y se libera* Reacciona Sonic

**Eggman: ***asustado y de rodillas ante Sonic* Así es Sonic, tu amigo Knuckles tiene razón, no es necesario que me mates, por favor amigo Sonic

_Sonic comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco y el color de su pelaje regresaba a ser el mismo de antes _

**Sonic: ***Rascándose la cabeza* ¿Qué paso aquí? Me duele la cabeza

**Knuckles: **¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? Si que eres raro

**Sonic: **Lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraba encerrado en una esfera de plástico, no entiendo cómo fue que salí de ahí ¿a caso tu me liberaste?

**Knuckles: ***Cara de sorprendido* No te entiendo, en fin. Creo que debemos recuperar las esmeraldas *voltea y se da cuenta que Eggman no está* ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese bigotón buscapleitos?

**Sonic: **Yo que se *se mira sus manos* siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué siempre tenemos guantes?

**Knuckles: ***Gritándole con cara de enojado y dientes filosos* Eso no importa tonto, lo único que importa es recuperar las esmeraldas, así que deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame tonto

**Sonic: **Esta bien, no te enfades *piensa* (que gruñón) vamos, tu busca por la derecha y yo por la izquierda

_Mientras tanto Eggman regresaba al área de controles donde estaba el cañón eclipse 2 a punto de ser disparado, coge un radio e inmediatamente se comunica con Bokkun_

**Eggman: **Bokkun, Bokkun me copias? Procede a raptar a la eriza lo más rápido posible

**Bokkun: ***recargaba su cabeza junto con la de Amy, se separa y se levanta*¿Amy, me permites un momento? Debo ir al baño

**Amy: **Claro pequeño, aquí te espero

_Se aleja rápidamente y contesta el radio_

**Bokkun: **Que sucede doctor ¿no cree que es muy pronto para raptarla?

**Eggman: **Es el momento perfecto, así que obedece y tráela a la base lo más rápido posible. Decoe, Bocoe preparen todo para el rapto

**Decoe y Bocoe: **En seguida Doctor

**Bokkun: **Esperen un momento por favor, dejen planear las cosas primero

**Eggman: **¿A caso eso es signo de desobediencia? Está bien, no te preocupes por realizarlo, Decoe, Bocoe cumplan con su trabajo

**Decoe y Bocoe: **A la orden *apagan el radio*

**Decoe: **Oye ¿notaste la actitud de Bokkun?

**Bocoe: **Claro, esto me huele mal, al parecer ese tonto se ha enamorado de esa eriza

**Decoe: **Lo siento por ese pequeño, cuando el doctor lo vea seguro que lo va a hacer chatarra, será mejor cumplir con nuestro trabajo si no también nosotros seremos chatarra

_Bokkun se quedo totalmente sin habla, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si realizaba su trabajo perdería a Amy para siempre y si escapaba con Amy Eggman lo buscaría para hacerlo chatarra, en ese momento se decidió por alejar a Amy del lugar, mientras tanto Amy seguía sentara apreciando el hermoso cielo azul, de pronto un enorme robot con grandes pinzas aparece, el robot era piloteado por Decoe y Bocoe. Amy trato de defenderse con su martillo pero el robot logro capturarla fácilmente mientras tanto Bokkun llegaba y Amy comenzó a gritar_

**Amy: ***Gritando* Bokkun ¡ayúdame por favor!

**Bokkun: **Aguanta Amy, en seguida te rescatare

_Vuela hacia donde esta Amy tratando de abrir las pinzas pero el robot lo golpea haciendo que cayera al suelo_

**Decoe: **Deja de fingir Bokkun, la captura fue un éxito, llama a Eggman y menciónale que la eriza ya fue capturada

**Amy: **Un momento ¿Cómo que fingir? *mira a Bokkun* ¿así que me mentiste?

**Bokkun: **No Amy, te equivocas yo en ningún momento quería hacerte esto, este par de payasos me traicionaron

**Bocoe: **Bokkun, el plan ya ha terminado así que deja de actuar ya, debo admitir que tu actuación fue excelente

**Bokkun: **Calla, yo no era parte de este plan

**Amy: ***Furiosa* ¿así que actuando eh? Eres un sujeto despreciable, pensé que habías cambiado pero resultaste ser el mismo estúpido que siempre molesta a los demás *comienza a llorar* y pensar que yo….. yo…. Comenzaba a sentir algo especial por ti

**Bokkun: **Amy por favor tienes que creerme, yo no tenía planeado esto para ti, en verdad yo siento algo por ti pero estos dos me tendieron una trampa junto con el doctor Eggman

_De un altavoz del robot se lograba escuchar la voz de Eggman a quien le habían avisado rápidamente _

**Eggman: **Que lastima me das Amy ¿en verdad creíste que este sujeto se preocuparía por ti?

**Amy: **Eres un ser odioso, los odio a todos *mira a Bokkun* no quiero volver a verte en mi vida ¿escuchaste? ¡jamás! *se resigna* Vamos Eggman, haz lo que quieras conmigo, ya no me interesa

**Eggman: **Esa es la actitud Amy, Decoe Bocoe y Bokkun, tráiganme inmediatamente a esa eriza, será mi rata de laboratorio jojojo

**Bokkun: ***pensando* y yo que trabajaba duro para Eggman, no puedo creer que raptara a Amy el mismo día que me lo dijo, ni siquiera me dejo idear un plan para protegerla, quisiera ser chatarra en este momento

_Amy se desmayo en ese momento mientras el robot se dirigía a la base. Kilómetros mas adelante el Tornado XL seguía volando en busca de Sonic_

**Tails: **No puedo encontrar a Sonic por ningún lado ¿en donde se habrá metido?

**Cream: **¿Qué tal si Eggman lo ha capturado?

**Tails: **Posiblemente, será mejor investigar ahí

_Nuevamente el avión militar vuelve a envestir a Tails y a Cream, se acerco al Tornado XL y comenzó a disparar, Tails solo Esquivaba las balas rápidamente, así siguieron varios minutos hasta que Tails se alejo y dio la vuelta para atacar dicho avión hasta destruirlo_

**Tails: **Eso estuvo cerca, pensé que esa nave iba a destruir el Tornado como el otro avión

**Cream: **Eso fue peligroso, date prisa Tails, tenemos que buscar la base de Eggman

**Tails: ***mira con binoculares* Mira hacia allá Cream, parece que ahí está la base ¿estás lista para la aventura?

**Cream: **Claro que estoy lista, vamos hacia allá

_El Tornado XL se dirigió hacia la base, mientras tanto Sonic y Knuckles seguían buscando señales de las esmeraldas caos hasta que nuevamente se encontraron sin éxito_

**Sonic: **y bien ¿has encontrado algo?

**Knuckles: **No, ni una maldita puerta encontré, al parecer solo estábamos caminando en círculos

**Sonic: **Eso parece

_Una pantalla sale de una pared en la habitación donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles, en ella apareció Eggman_

**Eggman: **Pierden su tiempo si creen que encontraran las esmeraldas caos pero no se preocupen, pronto sabrán donde se encuentran, mientras tanto, Sonic quiero presentarte a mi nueva mascota *en la pantalla muestra una imagen de Amy capturada por el robot que aun se dirigía a la base* es linda ¿verdad? Es un animal exótico pero creo que es resistente a los experimentos, solo me pregunto ¿será lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el poderoso rayo del cañón eclipse 2?

**Sonic: **¡Maldito! Suéltala inmediatamente

**Eggman: **Claro que la soltare pero todo a su debido tiempo amigo, por cierto ¿les gustaría tomar una pequeña siesta? Lucen cansados

**Knuckles: **No digas estupideces tonto, dime en donde tienes la esmeralda maestra si no quieres que destruyamos el lugar

_De las paredes de aquella habitación broto un gas somnífero que cubrió rápidamente todo, Sonic y Knuckles comenzaron a sentirse mal hasta que quedaron completamente dormidos. _

_El robot de Eggman llego a la base, inmediatamente tomo a Amy y la amarro frente a la punta del cañón eclipse 2 _

**Amy: ***Despierta* ¿dónde estoy?

**Eggman: **Bienvenida a mi base, tengo el gusto de presentarte a mi más grande creación, lo llamo cañón eclipse 2

**Amy: **Eres un ser despreciable, desátame o si no Sonic te dará tu merecido

**Eggman: **Es verdad, no me acordaba de ese erizo, mira niña creo que debo mostrarte algo *saca una pantalla y muestra a Sonic tirado en el suelo junto con Knuckles* tu supuesto héroe el día de mañana será relleno de aserrín para exhibirlo en mi sala y al equidna lo usare como alfombra jojojo

**Amy:** No puede ser * mirada de angustia* Sonic tú no puedes estar... Creo que todo esto comienza a tener sentido *mira a Eggman* si vas a matarme hazlo ya, la vida sin Sonic no tiene sentido

**Eggman:** Calma pequeña no comas ansias y no te preocupes, el erizo aun está vivo, ya que si lo mato ahora no podre disfrutar de su cara de angustia al ver a su mundo y a sus amigos destruidos, empezando por ti. ¿Te parece si despertamos a esos dormilones?

_Presiona un botón con el cual del techo aparecen rociadores que en seguida comenzaron a liberar agua haciendo que Sonic y Knuckles despertaran, cuando ellos se levantan observan la pantalla donde aparece Eggman_

**Eggman: **Que tal dormilones ¿durmieron bien? Sonic, quiero que veas el material que me ha llegado

**Sonic: **¡Amy! Maldito, se supone que tú no le harías daño, teníamos un trato

**Amy: ***pensando* (¿un trato? Creo que las cosas comienzan a tener más claridad, creo que estoy comenzando a saber por qué Sonic no asistió a la cita) Dime algo Eggman ¿desde cuándo has capturado a Sonic?

**Eggman: **Te diré la verdad para que te calles. Capture a Sonic desde el día de ayer para que creyeras que te había plantado, hice un trato con el de que me diera las esmeraldas a cambio de no hacerte daño, después se convirtió en mi prisionero, en su lugar mande a Bokkun para que tratara de ganarse tu corazón ¿verdad que fue un plan brillante? Veo que ha resultado, están destrozados por dentro y llego la hora de destrozarlos por fuera jajaja

**Amy: ***Furiosa y tratando de desamarrarse* Eres un monstruo, no permitiremos que hagas de las tuyas

**Eggman: **Muy tarde niña, Sonic está encerrado y no hay manera de que pueda salir de aquí

_Eggman presiona otro botón mas grande, después el cañón Eclipse 2 comenzó a acercarse a Amy quien no podía moverse mientras que Sonic y Knuckles hacían todo lo posible por destruir la habitación para detener a Eggman. El cañón estaba comenzando a calentar para disparar hacia Amy, Sonic al ver dicha escena por la pantalla golpeaba mas fuerte los muros de la habitación mientras que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la eriza_

**Eggman: **En solo 2 minutos todo terminara para ustedes, será mejor que prepare mi discurso para comenzar a gobernar Mobius, yo que ustedes comenzaría a rezar jojojo

**Amy: ***pensando* (Lo siento Sonic, te he juzgado mal, ahora me doy cuenta que si sientes algo por mi y eso hace feliz a mi corazón, al menos se que moriré contenta sabiendo que mis esfuerzos llegaron a dar frutos, si tu mueres estaré esperándote ansiosamente con los brazos abiertos para amarte por toda la eternidad. Te amo Sonic el erizo)

_En la otra habitación Sonic se resigno y termino de rodillas golpeando el suelo_

**Sonic: **Maldición, este gordo se salió con la suya, si tan solo pudiera tener todas las esmeraldas, lo siento mucho Amy querida, lamento que tengas que pagar por mis tonterías pero te prometo que no me rendiré y tratare de salvarte como sea

**Knuckles: **Lamento informarte que queda medio minuto, no hay nada que podamos hacer, todos volaremos en pedazos *baja la mirada* lo intentamos amigo pero tarde o temprano teníamos que perder

_Ya pasados los 2 minutos el cañón estaba preparándose para disparar pero de pronto una gran explosión viene de afuera destruyendo la pared de la habitación donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles ¿Qué fue esa explosión? ¿Sonic podrá detener el disparo del cañón a tiempo? ¿podrá rescatar a su amada eriza rosa a tiempo?_


	4. Capítulo 4: Encuentros y confusiones

_En la otra habitación Sonic se resigno y termino de rodillas golpeando el suelo_

**Sonic: **Maldición, este gordo se salió con la suya, si tan solo pudiera tener todas las esmeraldas, lo siento mucho Amy querida, lamento que tengas que pagar por mis tonterías pero te prometo que no me rendiré y tratare de salvarte como sea

**Knuckles: **Lamento informarte que queda medio minuto, no hay nada que podamos hacer, todos volaremos en pedazos *baja la mirada* lo intentamos amigo pero tarde o temprano teníamos que perder

_Ya pasados los 2 minutos el cañón estaba preparándose para disparar pero de pronto una gran explosión viene de afuera destruyendo la pared de la habitación donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles_

**Sonic: **¿Qué fue eso?

**Knuckles: ***Tosiendo* ¡allá arriba!

_Tails y Cream eran los causantes de dicha explosión desde el Tornado XL, Sonic no lo pensó dos veces y salió directamente a la habitación donde estaba el cañón eclipse 2, trató de detener el disparo pero este ya había comenzado, lo único que hizo Sonic fue ver la tremenda explosión cubriéndose de la onda expansiva que esta causo. _

**Sonic: **¡Noo Amy! *gritaba con desesperación, después termina por tirarse al piso derramando lagrimas* Lo siento mucho Amy, lamento haberte ignorado por tanto tiempo *Golpea el piso* no es justo que pagues por mis errores, debí ser yo el que recibiera ese ataque

**Tails: ***Acercándose a Sonic* Lo lamento tanto hermano, no pude llegar a tiempo para sacarte de ahí

**Sonic: **No es tu culpa, en realidad el culpable de esto soy yo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tú y no yo?

**Eggman: ***Levantándose y tosiendo* Cielos, ese ataque sí que fue poderoso, ya supéralo Sonic, de todas maneras siempre salías huyendo de esa erza así que debes estar agradecido por hacerte un favor

**Sonic: ***Se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo* si, creo que tienes razón, me hiciste un favor, el favor de darme cuenta de cómo aniquilarte panzón odioso

_El erizo caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el cañón, con un spin dash logra destruirlo y al mismo tiempo una luz dorada lo rodea hasta transformarse en Súper Sonic, con un chasquido de sus dedos logra destruir los restos de la habitación_

**Eggman: **¿Súper Sonic? ¿Pero cómo es posible esto? Se supone que las esmeraldas no tendrían energía ya que se uso toda en ese disparo, no comprendo

**Sonic: **Solo sucedió un milagro *se acerca más a Eggman* eres un ser despreciable, yo soy el encargado de acabar con tus fechorías

**Eggman: ***asustado* Calma Sonic, no es para tanto

**Sonic: **¿No es para tanto? ¿NO ES PARA TANTO? *sale un aura dorada de su cuerpo y su pelo se eriza mucho más hacia arriba* como te atreves a decirme esas tonterías después de haber aniquilado a un ser angelical e inocente como Amy, ella no te hizo absolutamente nada, sin embargo no tuviste piedad y decidiste disparar ese cañón, ¿y aun así dices que no es para tanto?

**Eggman: ***se agacha ante los pies de Sonic* Perdóname por favor amigo, no era mi intención dañar a tu novia, pero lo que pasa es que no pude detener el cañón y se disparo por si solo

**Sonic: ***levanta a Eggman de su chaqueta y lo tira al piso* como te atreves a decir esas mentiras tan ridículas

_De la nada aparece un martillo girando y al mismo tiempo clavándose en la pared, Sonic y Eggman quedan totalmente sorprendidos a ver dicho martillo_

**Sonic: ***sorprendido* ¿pero si es… el martillo pico pico de Amy?

_El erizo voltea y logra ver que Amy está de pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ojos vidriosos y ropa un poco sucia, al ver a Sonic, esta corre hacia él para abrazarlo_

**Amy: ***llorando* Gracias por todo mi Sonic, por fin me demostraste que en verdad me quieres, no estaba equivocada en mis suposiciones, te quiero tanto que no pienso dejar de abrazarte

**Sonic: **¿Amy, Pero como fue que escapaste del gran disparo? *la separa y le sostiene el rostro tiernamente* me tenias preocupado

**Amy: **Lo sé, todo esto es muy confuso tanto para ustedes como para mi, veras *comienza a relatar* _Cuando el cañón estaba a punto de disparar Bokkun apareció de la nada y se puso frente a mi _

_(__**Amy: **__¿Bokkun? Pero que haces aquí_

_**Bokkun:**__ No me importa lo que me pase, lo único que quiero hacer es darte las gracias por hacerme sentir especial en estos días y esto que hare lo hare para demostrarte cuanto te amo *desata a Amy* así que huye, no te preocupes por mi y perdóname si te metí en esto, en verdad no era mi intención_

**_Amy: _**_No tienes que hacer esto, en verdad, escapemos juntos, no quiero perderte_

**_Bokkun: _**_Vete de aquí y…. Cuídate, se feliz a lado de Sonic quien siempre te ha querido_

_Bokkun recibió totalmente el ataque del cañón, yo no pude contener mis lagrimas y comencé a llorar, el impacto fue tan grande que la onda expansiva me mando lejos perdiendo el conocimiento por unos minutos, después de despertar corrí para buscar su cuerpo y quede aterrada al verlo totalmente destruido_

**_Amy: _**_Lamento que pasaras por esto pequeño, yo no quería que terminaras de esta manera y debo agradecerte por el gran sacrificio *tapa sus ojos con sus manos y comienza a llorar* eras especial para mí, estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesite y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber dudado de tus palabras, siempre te querré mucho amigo mío)_

Después vi un gran resplandor de color dorado y me imagine que se trataba de Sonic

**Sonic: **¿en verdad Bokkun se sacrifico por ti? Eso no me lo esperaba, ese pequeñín resulto ser más valiente de lo que imaginaba *mira a Eggman* creo que debes aprender muchas cosas de ese pequeño, pero ni creas que te salvas de lo que hiciste *piensa* (Gracias Bokkun, nunca lo imagine de ti, te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano, ya lo veras) *sonríe y mira a Amy* Por favor, ve con Tails y Knuckles y salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible, creo que ajustare cuentas con este panzón

**Amy: **Me niego, recuerda que estamos encadenados así que lucharemos juntos, no importa si muero a tu lado

**Sonic: ***suelta a Amy con desprecio* te dije que te fueras de aquí ¿Qué no entiendes que me complicas más las cosas? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

**Amy: ***sorprendida* ¿pero por qué me gritas de esa manera? Yo no te he hecho nada malo, además yo también quiero luchar contra Eggman y vengar la muerte de mi amigo

**Sonic: **He dicho que te largues de aquí con los demás, ustedes solo me estorban, en especial tu

**Amy: ***Comienza a llorar* como puedes ser tan cruel después de todo lo que pasamos *se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar*

**Sonic: ***mira a Amy* Entiéndeme Amy, no quiero perderte otra vez, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, te pido de favor que comprendas mi angustia, no sé qué haría sin ti, así que quiero que estés a salvo

**Amy: ***Voltea, sonríe y se limpia las lágrimas* Gracias Sonic, lucha con todas tus fuerzas y con el corazón en alto, estaré esperándote ansiosamente, vence a Eggman y venga a Bokkun, te lo encargo *Sonríe y sale corriendo*

**Sonic: **Gracias Amy *mira a Eggman* muy bien, te daré permiso para que busques a tus mejores maquinas de combate ya que sin ellas no eres nada y no estaré satisfecho si acabo contigo de esta manera, sería muy aburrido

_Eggman no lo pensó dos veces y organizo a todas sus maquinas de combate para comenzar el ataque, por otra parte Amy se reúne con Tails y Knuckles para poder escapar en el Tornado XL el cual era piloteado por Cream que había aprendido muy bien de Tails, Sonic comenzó a prepararse para destruir las maquinas, Eggman mando a atacar al erizo pero para él era demasiado fácil destrozar todas las maquinas_

**Eggman: **Como puedes hacerme esto, todas mis maquinas han sido destruidas *comienza a sonreír maléficamente* sabia que esto pasaría así que prepare el plan B *grita* vamos cañón eclipse numero 3 *presiona un botón y al mismo tiempo sale un cañón mucho más grande que el anterior el cual era alimentado por la esmeralda principal* Bien erizo pulgoso, saluda a mi poderosa arma mortal, la cual es capaz de destruir un planeta entero ¿crees soportar tanto poder?

**Sonic: ***sonríe* eso lo averiguaremos, vamos bigotes de brocha que estas esperando, te prometo que no me moveré de este sitio, es mas *marca una X en el piso* estaré aquí parado

**Eggman:** Muy bien erizo, aunque déjame te digo que tu puedes escapar si lo deseas pero si este rayo toca la superficie del planeta será completamente destruido, tú decides

**Sonic: **Te lo he dicho, no me moveré de aquí, vamos que esperas ¿que no ves que comienzo a aburrirme?

**Eggman: ***presionando varios botones* muy bien cañón eclipse 3, destruye a ese erizo

_La esmeralda principal comenzó a brillar y el cañón cargaba la energía para el poderoso disparo que era 5 veces más poderoso que el anterior, Sonic solo cerro sus ojos para concentrar su espíritu y poder escuchar con atención el disparo, el rayo ultra poderoso sale del cañón dirigiéndose a Sonic, este abre los ojos y al llegar trata de detenerlo con sus manos, como el disparo era de gran magnitud Sonic se arrastraba hacia atrás esforzándose demasiado y apretando sus dientes_

**Sonic: ***Esforzándose* demonios, no pensé que este rayo fuera a ser muy poderoso, me está costando mucho trabajo detenerlo *trata de avanzar hacia adelante pero no puede* vamos caos, no me defraudes ahora *comienza a flaquear un poco, al darse cuenta trata de evitarlo* no me vencerás con esto

**Eggman: **Que persistente eres, te ayudare un poco *presiona nuevamente el botón* gran cañón, dispara de nuevo

_El cañón hizo otro disparo haciendo más grande la energía que Sonic trataba de detener, al recibir toda esa energía comenzó a arrastrarse más rápido haciendo que su aura dorada creciera mas por el enorme esfuerzo que este hacia, trataba de mantener el equilibrio para poder caminar y regresar el disparo pero cuando trataba de hacerlo, otro disparo mas llega incrementando el poder del rayo y haciéndolo aun mas grande, Sonic comenzando a flaquear nuevamente sale volando junto a la energía destruyendo otra pared del laboratorio para salir hacia el exterior, a las afueras Tails y los demás observaban lo sucedido desde el Tornado_

**Amy: **¡Sonic no!Tails tenemos que ayudarlo, no podrá contra toda esa energía

**Tails: ***tratando de estabilizar el Tornado* creo que no podremos hacer mucho, ya que la ráfaga de viento que expulsa esa energía es demasiado fuerte y el Tornado no puede volar con toda libertad

**Amy: ***llorando* por favor Tails hagamos algo *mira a Knuckles* Knuckles por favor, te lo suplico, no dejemos que mi Sonic sea afectado por ese ataque, ya perdí a un amigo, no quiero perder al amor de mi vida

**Knuckles: **Lo siento Amy, lamentablemente no podemos ayudar, date cuenta de la realidad, Sonic está con su apariencia súper y aun así no puede contra esa energía ¿Qué podremos hacer nosotros? Lo único que debes hacer es confiar en Sonic, el siempre encuentra la manera de solucionar estas cosas

**Amy: ***lloraba con más intensidad* no me digas eso Knuckles, si no lo ayudamos el va… *llora más fuerte y abraza a Cream*

**Cream: ***llorando* no llores Amy, veras que el señor Sonic podrá ganar, tenemos que hacer lo que dice Knuckles, hay que confiar en el

_Sonic seguía volando hacia atrás con la enorme bola de energía en sus manos, a su paso destruía arboles y algunas construcciones por la fuerte ráfaga de aire, Sonic se veía cada vez mas agotado hasta que expulsa un gran grito y al mismo tiempo el aura vuelve a crecer haciendo que su pelaje se erizara mar_

**Sonic: **No me dejare vencer por esta energía, todos mis amigos cuentan conmigo y no los defraudare, esto va por ustedes *grita* CONTROL CAOS

_Al gritar control caos más energía aparece para fortalecer mas al erizo, sus púas se levantaban aun más hacia arriba y el color dorado comenzó a parpadear y a cambiar de color haciendo que salieran varios colores entre plateado, cian, dorado y rosa, alrededor de él pequeñas esferas de energía lo rodeaban como si fuera una especie de átomo, los ojos de Sonic eran completamente blancos y sin pupila. Se trataba de su transformación Híper la cual superaba todos los poderes de las 7 esmeraldas caos, el poder provenía de la esmeralda principal que estando aun en el laboratorio era capaz de brindarle su energía, quitándole todo el poder al gran cañón eclipse 3, después de que Sonic lograra la transformación una explosión muy poderosa se lleva a cabo, haciendo que los arboles del bosque desaparecieran dejando el suelo completamente seco, el Tornado XL al igual que toda la vegetación no resistió mas y salió volando con explosiones en los motores, Eggman y sus secuaces también salieron volando lejos del laboratorio que poco a poco comenzaba a pulverizarse junto con los restos del cañón. Después que todo se calmo la esmeralda principal se encontraba totalmente destruida, del laboratorio no había rastro alguno, a lo lejos el Tornado quedo varado en un árbol frondoso totalmente destruido, Tails y los demás se encontraban inconscientes en el piso a excepción de Amy, la cual intentaba caminar_

**Amy: ***caminando muy débil* Sonic, tengo que encontrarte *cae al piso y trata de arrastrarse* espérame Sonic, pronto iré a ayudarte

_Amy queda quieta en el suelo, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, justo antes de cerrarlos completamente nota que alguien baja del cielo y se para frente a ella, con esfuerzos trata de observar y se da cuenta que se trata de Sonic, como puede se arrastra hacia el abrazándolo de sus piernas_

**Amy: ***muy débil* S..So… Sonic, me da gusto que estas bien, por fin estaremos juntos por…. Siem…pre

_La eriza rosa queda inconsciente y al mismo tiempo la imagen de Sonic se desintegra poco a poco como si se tratase de un muñeco hecho de arena, al poco rato Amy despierta totalmente recuperada_

**Amy: **¿Sonic? *voltea hacia todos lados y grita* ¿Dónde estás Sonic? Estoy segura que él estaba aquí hace un momento ¿pero que me paso? Se supone que estaba muy débil pero no me duele nada y me siento con energía *vuelve a buscar por los alrededores* ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese erizo? Es verdad, tengo que ayudar a mis amigos

_Amy corre hacia donde estaban los demás, a la primera que encontró fue a Cream la cual tomo entre sus brazos y la movió para intentar despertarla_

**Amy: **Cream, reacciona por favor

**Cream: ***Despertando débilmente* Amy, te quiero mucho

**Amy: **calma pequeña, ya estas a salvo conmigo, pronto iremos a casa

**Knuckles: ***Caminando sosteniendo su brazo* Ese golpe sí que estuvo fuerte, gracias a eso me fracture el brazo, veo que a ti no te paso nada

**Amy: **Te equivocas Knuckles, fue Sonic quien me curó pero no se por qué razón desapareció, por favor cuida de Cream, iré a ver a Tails

_Sale corriendo en busca del zorro, después de buscar por los alrededores nota que el zorro se encuentra arriba de una rama a punto de caerse_

**Amy: **Oh no, Tails *trata de calcular su caída* solo espero no fallar, bien aquí viene *Tails cae y Amy lo atrapa en sus brazos* uff *se limpia el sudor* menos mal que caíste en mis brazos *lo mueve para despertarlo* Por favor amigo peludo despierta

_Tails solo aprieta los parpados de los ojos pero no logro despertarse, al parecer el zorro se encontraba bien pero a la vez estaba inconsciente, Amy decidió llevar a sus amigos a la casa de Cream para pedir ayuda a su madre_

**Amy: **Knuckles ¿podrás llevar a Cream a su casa mientras yo cargo a Tails? Ahí buscaremos una solución para tu brazo

**Knuckles: **Esta bien, no tengo de otra *como puede carga a Cream poniéndola en su hombro en buen estado* uff, esto en verdad es muy doloroso

**Amy: **Démonos prisa, si no tu brazo empeorara *antes de partir voltea para buscar a Sonic pero no logra verlo por ningún lado*

_Después de un largo rato de caminata logran llegar a casa de Cream, Vainilla al ver que todos vienen heridos sale inmediatamente para cargar a su hija_

**Vainilla: **Cream ¿pero que fue lo que te pasó? *entrando a la casa*

**Amy: ***acostando a Tails en el sofá* Eggman, con eso te digo todo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Cream está bien, solo tiene unos ligeros golpes, yo la auxilie y revise que no tuviera golpes fuertes

**Vainilla: **Gracias pequeña, no sé como agradecerte el apoyo y cariño que le tienes a mi niña, la llevare a su habitación

**Amy: **No tienes que agradecer, yo quiero mucho a tu hijita, es mi mejor amiga *mira hacia la puerta y nota que Knuckles se queda afuera* oye, que estas esperando para entrar

**Knuckles: **No creo que necesite entrar, no necesito de su compasión para que mi brazo sane completamente

**Amy: **Si no entras inmediatamente te romperé el otro brazo *saca su martillo* ¿eso es lo que quieres?

**Knuckles: ***Frunciendo el seño* Esta bien, tu ganas *entra a la casa de mala gana*

**Amy: **Y será mejor que lo hagas de buena manera

**Knuckles: **Ok está bien *piensa* (que chiquilla tan fastidiosa, ahora comprendo a Sonic)

**Vainilla: ***bajando de la habitación de Cream* Tenias razón pequeña, Cream está muy bien, por ahora está dormida *mira a Knuckles tocándose su brazo* ¿Qué te paso Knuckles? veo que ese brazo está muy mal, en seguida traeré vendajes y mi maletín de primeros auxilios

**Knuckles: **Bien, supongo que gracias

**Tails: ***comenzando a despertar* ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Sonic?

**Amy: **Calma, estas a salvo en casa de Cream, nos estrellamos en el avión y Sonic… no tengo idea de donde puede estar

**Tails: **Ojala que este bien *intenta moverse pero un fuerte dolor no lo deja* me duele mi cuerpo

**Amy: **Calma pequeño, no te esfuerces demasiado, estas muy golpeado por el accidente, lo mejor será que descanses un poco

**Vainilla: ***llegando con el maletín* Estoy de vuelta, veamos que tan mal esta la lesión

**Knuckles: **Esta bien

_Cuando Vainilla trata de revisar, Knuckles comenzó a gritar como niño diciendo que lo dejara en paz, mientras Vainilla curaba a Knuckles Amy decidió regresar al lugar de la feroz batalla para encontrar algún rastro de Sonic_

**Amy: **Creo que saldré por un rato, no tardare

**Vainilla: **No demores pequeña, debes estar hambrienta, así que cuando llegues te preparare una deliciosa cena

**Amy: **Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, me encantaría que fueras mi madre *sonríe* prometo regresar pronto

_Amy sale de la casa dirigiéndose al taller de Tails para buscar algún vehículo que pudiese utilizar, al entrar ahí nota que esta su vieja nave color rosa que utilizo en el espacio al luchar contra los metarex_

**Amy: **No puedo creer que Tails aun conserve este vejestorio, se ve que no le ha dado mantenimiento, ojala que encienda *trata de encenderlo y lo logro con éxito* muy bien Sonic, pronto estaremos juntos

_La eriza regreso al lugar de la batalla pero se da cuenta que no hay ningún rastro del laboratorio, de Bokkun y de Sonic, recorrió el lugar una y otra vez por más de dos horas sin éxito, después de tanto buscar decidió regresar al hogar de Cream donde Vainilla la esperaba con una ración de pastelillos deliciosos, al entrar a la casa ve que Knuckles y Tails están inmóviles por todos los vendajes que Vainilla les puso_

**Amy: ***riendo un poco* Hay Knuckles, nunca pensé verte de esta manera

**Knuckles: **Más vale que no te rías o si no te arrepentirás

**Amy: **Esta bien, tu ganas, que amargado eres *se dirige a la cocina* Lo siento Vainilla, me demore un poco

**Vainilla: **No te preocupes pequeña, sé muy bien como te sientes y sé que fuiste a buscar a Sonic, te comprendo, yo también estuviera preocupada si fuera tu *se acerca a Amy* ven un momento

**Amy: **¿Qué sucede? *Vainilla la abraza fuertemente* Ya no puedo contenerme más *comienza a llorar* Al parecer me ha abandonado como siempre lo hace

**Vainilla: **¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? No puedes asegurar nada hasta no comprobarlo con tus propios ojos

**Amy: **Entonces si es verdad que me quiere ¿Por qué no está conmigo en este momento?, no es justo que me haga sufrir de esta manera

**Vainilla: **Lo poco que he notado es que Sonic es muy tímido y difícilmente demuestra sus sentimientos, tu solo ten fe, veras que regresara como en aquella ocasión que volvimos del mundo de Chris, solo se paciente, veras que volverá por ti como lo hizo en aquella vez

**Amy: **No se qué pensar, tu sabes que yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y me parte el alma ver que desaparece sin dejar rastro y sin saber si está bien

**Vainilla: **Calma hija *limpia sus lagrimas* lo único que debes hacer es esperarlo, te puedo garantizar que vendrá por ti, ya lo veras, por ahora relájate, cena, dúchate y descansa

**Amy: **Muchas gracias por todo, a pesar de las diferencias que tenemos físicamente eres mi madre, nunca me abandones por favor

**Vainilla: **Claro que no hijita *le besa la frente y le acaricia su pelo* vamos, cena algo y después subes a descansar con Cream

**Amy: **Muchas gracias madre

_Después de una deliciosa cena Amy y los demás decidieron ir a descansar, mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Eggman totalmente herido junto con sus robots sirvientes quienes también estaban desarmados_

**Eggman: **Ese erizo se volvió a salir con la suya, esta vez si me dejo totalmente herido

**Decoe: **A decir verdad nunca había visto a Sonic tan furioso, quizá le afecto mucho el haber atentado contra Amy

**Eggman: **Es verdad, es la primera vez que pelea de esa manera, pero lo que me sorprende son las agallas que tubo Bokkun para recibir el primer ataque, nunca me lo imaginaria de él, ya que era un cobarde

**Decoe: **Ese pequeño siempre fue un misterio. ¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora doctor?

**Eggman: **Lo mejor será descansar un largo rato, eso me servirá para mi próximo ataque, esto no se quedara así por que si, ese erizo tendrá que pagar de alguna manera el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar

**Decoe: **Suena interesante pero antes de eso *mira su cuerpo destrozado* Ayúdenos a repararnos, el pobre de Bocoe quedo peor que yo, ni siquiera puede hablar

**Eggman: **Solo dame una razón para reparar a dos basuras como ustedes, solo son un estorbo

**Decoe: **Debe aceptar que gracias a nosotros sus robots han salido a la luz ya que siempre nos hace trabajar duro para armarlos

**Eggman: **Ok ustedes ganan, ni hablar, tendré que repararlos

**Decoe: **¿Y que pasara con Bokkun, lo reconstruirá?

**Eggman: **De ninguna manera, ese traidor no merece ser reconstruido, creare un nuevo robot mensajero *sonríe mirando a Decoe y los restos de Bocoe* y creo que ya encontré la materia prima para crearlo

**Decoe: **No me diga que… ok está bien, de cualquier forma no puedo escapar

_Eggman decidió alejarse un poco de sus planes malvados, mientras que Amy aun seguía angustiada por la ausencia de Sonic que desapareció de la nada ¿a caso volverá como lo ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores? ¿Eggman aprovechara este tiempo para crear otra súper arma? ¿Amy tendrá paciencia para esperar a Sonic?_


End file.
